


Tactical Choice

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [231]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Angeal Hewley, Alpha Genesis Rhapsodos, Assassins, Bad Decisions, Bad Tactical Decisions, Child Soldiers, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, General Sephiroth, Hormones Fuck With Decision Making, M/M, Omega Heats in War, Omega Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Omegas on Battlefields, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tactical Decisions, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, alpha/beta/omega, teenage sephiroth, the Wutai war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: It's a perfectly tactical choice. On paper.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [231]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/97235
Kudos: 33





	Tactical Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EgoDominusTuus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/gifts).



> Prompt: Sephiroth as an omega

Sephiroth will argue that it is  _ entirely _ a tactical decision to go off his blockers in Wutai. It isn't, of course; Sephiroth goes off them for teenage rebellion and the fact that Hojo isn't in Wutai to make him take them and  _ no one else _ is taking blockers, it's ridiculous for him to have to take them. But he'll tell Hojo and anyone who wants to make an issue of it that having his scent unimpeded confuses their enemies, makes them hesitate, and that hesitation gives him an edge; that having his scent unaltered center-focuses his allies, draws them in and boosts their egos, fury that something has the audacity to attack what is  _ theirs. _

He isn't a fool. He knows what he is. On paper. And on paper his sex  _ should _ have these results, should encourage alphas to make fools of themselves, make them hesitate when presented with an omega carrying a sword longer than he is tall, make them gnash their teeth when one is endangered.

And it's  _ almost _ like that when he goes off his blockers, except in all the ways that it isn't. Going off them shouldn't adjust his gravity, except it feels like it does, feels like it takes more to keep himself standing upright in the face of his opposition and in the face of his subordinates. And they  _ are _ his subordinates, for all that they are his elders, even if the youngest of them is scarcely a few months older. It's frustrating that they don't seem to be having the same problems.

And maybe it's not his smartest decision ever, he decides, several months after the fact, when he's pressed up against a shale-stone wall, surprised and disarmed and disoriented and eager, _ inexplicably eager, _ the Wutan assassin's fingers trying to figure out his uniform buckles while he sinks his teeth into Sephiroth's neck, but it's also not a  _ terrible _ decision, either.

Genesis and Angeal find them before he can get the man's cock  _ or _ his knot, but they're a  _ better choice, _ when they kill him, the sight of them standing bloody and bristling over the corpse, it's better.

They don't converge on him, standing still, muscles tense, but the two SOLDIERs are watching him and waiting, and when he comes away from the wall and presses up against them, they don't draw away.

The blood will never come out of their uniforms. Probably. Neither will the semen. But when Sephiroth can think again he'll buy them new sets as thank-you apologies, maybe. Later. After he gets their knots in him once or twice or a dozen times later, because.

_ Hnnngn. _

Later. He'll worry about worrying later.


End file.
